User talk:Darksyde Never Again
LOL! i fricken love the bondage fetish user box... much props--Schlumpy 21:24, 16 July 2007 (CDT) :Thnx mang. I'm gonna add something here. Uhh...i've already forgotten what i was gonna add. Ok another time, then.--Darksyde Never Again 15:54, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Userpage Show preview pls. Lord of all tyria 12:40, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :Oh, sorry, i'm still kinda learning this =/--Darksyde Never Again 12:42, 13 September 2007 (CDT) randomness Happy birthday! :D --84.24.206.123 15:21, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :Thank you! But you really should log in so i know who to thank! =P--Darksyde Never Again 17:40, 18 September 2007 (CDT) ::Then perhaps I should make an account some day ^^' Lazyness ftl --84.24.206.123 15:26, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :::You should make an account! I was expecting a Happy Bday from a certain someone on here, since i told them my bday >.> /sneer--Darksyde Never Again 20:12, 19 September 2007 (CDT) ::::I've done it. Happy? :P --Vipermagi 15:28, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Quite =P--Darksyde Never Again 15:32, 21 September 2007 (CDT) This user supports EotN Armor Yay! Someone with rational thought. Tired of seeing "RESKINS FTL" everywhere...Yeah, a lot of it is pretty bad, but there are at least one or two very nice new armor sets. That is good enough for me, even if it isn't "40 new sets" that were "promised". (T/ ) 04:34, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, good thing i got my anger problems (mostly) under control. I used to flip out and swear whenever someone said "reskin"--Darksyde Never Again 00:09, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::Aaaaaaah, so that's why you got mad at me (along with a few other people) at Talk:Mursaat Scythe. Thoughtful 21:33, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::Wasn't mad, was just trying to add some intelligence and independent thinking to Gwiki. A lot of people tend to just go with the flow, if one persons says "reskin", they ALL say reskin. I hate it. But i do have a habit of seeming angry =/. I'm very rarely angry, so it's just safe to assume that i'm not angry in any post of mine you see in the future, got rid of my anger problems a bit ago.--Darksyde Never Again 02:29, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Thank you, nice to know that you weren't angry ^^ (it may just have been seen by me that way because of the surrounding posts) Thoughtful 12:56, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Paragon Congrats on the new armor. -- Hopefulaltruist 08:33, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! It was pretty exciting getting it, though i didn't get to say my speech due to some people bailing on the trip =(--Darksyde Never Again 17:06, 25 January 2008 (UTC) zomg. We both have bondage userboxes. :O 03:23, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :For reals? I'll have to look at your page!--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 20:59, 2 April 2008 (UTC) TX Ty :P your chars look cool too xD The Falling One 11:26, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! But they don't compare to your necro, he's wai 1337--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 20:59, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Your name If you don't mind but could you explain how you decided upon your username? I've always thought it as one of the most creative and original usernames I've ever seen [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 02:41, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! It's a fairly long and semi-emo story. Darkside and Darksyde have been my usernames for like, ever. Awhile ago(I think the summer i was 15, going on 16), I (Accidentally) pissed off my at-the-time GF, who was my first real gf ever. I was pretty scared that I'd lose her, and not being familiar with such situations I kinda freaked out. When she said she was ok, just a bit mad, I was relieved and said "Never again". My MSN name had changed to "Darkside... Never Again". I liked the sound of it, so I kept it even after I was done with my "emo phase". The things we do for love at young ages =P--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 21:47, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::That's a interesting way, pretty commendable imo. [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 03:12, 7 May 2008 (UTC) DOB You share the same birthday as me! Just thought you'd like to know ^^ 21:15, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, that was me who said that btw Piggyboy 21:17, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::Same year, too?--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 21:20, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Teh Userbox W/ All the avatars on it I dun understand it D:... Im also uber jealous of ur siggy cus i have no damn clue on how to make mne all special with doodads and such... I hope you die --Schlumpy 01:02, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :LoL, how can you not understand it? I didn't even put all the relations, did you know that Lyssa and Grenth dated, but Grenth turned Lyssa lez, and Dwayna is Balthazar's younger sister. Silly Plague.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 18:52, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::Right... Maybe im just retarded... and umm... my sig>Your Sig... --[[User:Schlumpy|'Schlumpy']] :::Oh shit, its pink you asshole... Imma murder you ::::LoL sucka Epic pwnt--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 01:56, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Norn armor stuff&NPA warning Was some odd joke of Hellbringer. Kinda weird. Look it up in the history if you want. Don't think he was serious, seeing he didn't even try to impersonate me properly :P --- -- (s)talkpage 19:40, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Oh, it's alright. Even if someone really was threatening me with NPA i wouldn't care. I tend to get into disputes with "authority figures" a lot =P--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 21:41, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Hey bitch,Urr You banned or just not playing anymore?--Schlumpy 11:43, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :Not playing. I was just thinkiing today of putting that on my page.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 22:41, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I made joo a user box... In recognition of you leaving gw... i haz oober leetz skizizzles :D --Schlumpy 18:05, 13 July 2008 (UTC)